Everything I'm Not
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: SONGFIC x Yuri/Wolfram - Darn you Angst fairies making me write more angst DX Wolfram feels like he's being treated like a girl and looking back he realises his fiance really doesn't want him. **Don't Flame** Dedicated to my best friend - Love you Jenny x


Charlotte: Hiya ^_^ I would like to say all credit for this idea was my best friend Jen Jen x

Wolfram: Angst again?

Charlotte:**Sweatdrops** Well, She heard this song and went "Chaz-Cat! You have to do an angsty romance fic on Kyo Kara maou!" and who am I to refuse her ^_^

Yuri: I'm the bad guy again! :'(

Charlotte: I know I'm sorry Yuri :( I love Wolfram and Yuri and i love them even better together but don't shoot the writer! Shoot the angst fairies who gave me the idea!

Wolfram: Charlotte doesn't own Kyo Kara Maou or the characters etc and she doesn't own "Everything I'm Not" by The veronicas x

Charlotte: Read and give me opinions. From Wolfram's POV xx

"Talking"

**Song**

This is a flashback (Sometimes may only be a phrase) 

* * *

**Everything I'm Not:**

When did all of this happen? I feel like I'm someone completely different. Staring out at the rolling hills and the darkening skies full of shining stars, this window is making me feel sad. It's making me crave the freedom you have taken from me. 3 years of waiting and you finally said yes but I don't know why I thought that would change anything Yuri.

"I love you for who you are Wolfram," 

Lies, I know that much now. Honestly I expected so much more. An amazing new king who would change our world but who hated a part of his kingdom where love had no boundaries including gender.

People say I am so lucky to be engaged to the Demon King, I have to fight the urge to laugh bitterly at their stupidity. They look upon you like a God and after a while I know you started to think you were a God too. You would sneer when I made a mistake but it was so subtle that unless you were looking for it, you couldn't see it.

_**Oh no**_

_**Don't go changing**_

_**That's what you told me from the start**_

_**Thought you where something different**_

_**That's when it all just fell apart**_

_**Like you're so perfect**_

_**And I can't measure up**_

_**Well I'm not perfect**_

_**Just all messed up**_

So many times have I tried to escape, but your innocent eyes return to beg me to stay by your side "Where you belong". Deep down you know I'm unhappy, but whether it's out of a sense of duty or whatever you keep me locked up.

_**I was losing myself to somebody else**_

_**But now I see**_

_**I don't wanna pretend**_

_**So this is the end of you and me**_

_**Cause the girl that you want**_

_**She was tearing us apart**_

_**Cause she's everything**_

_**Everything I'm not**_

I was so happy when you wouldn't flirt with others anymore. I thought the day you stopped flirting would be one of the happiest of my life. But I could already see you changing me, moulding me into what you saw fit for a consort. Back then I didn't care, as long as you loved me I would gladly do anything.

_**It's not like I need somebody**_

_**Telling me where I should go at night**_

_**Don't worry you'll find somebody**_

_**Someone to tell how to live their life**_

_**Cause your so perfect**_

_**And no one measures up**_

_**Yeah all by yourself**_

_**You're all messed up**_

Conart could see my unhappiness, so could Gwendal and everyone else. But what they could see is the reason I was unhappy.

"Spoilt brat! Finally gets the love of the maou and he's still unhappy," Gwendal growled but Lady Cheri just sighed and shook her head.

"He's just one of those demons who can't appreciate what they have,".

I could remember hearing my eldest brother and my mother talking that day and I realised if I was escape then I couldn't rely on their help.

You dressed me in silk dresses Yuri, made me smother paints and powders on my skin. That was when I started to feel something more than love for you.

I started to feel hate.

"You're treating me like a girl, Yuri I thought you loved me the way I was?" I mumbled at the dark haired man behind me.

"I do Wolfram, But you look so beautiful like this. It would be a shame not to show the kingdom your beauty," He replied smoothly.

You refused to let me cut my hair, it's grown to beyond my shoulders now. I've been mistaken for a girl far too often and with every comment I can feel my will to be by your side fade. Did you have some girl in your head? Were you trying to mould me into her because for some reason you couldn't have her? Was she a human in the other world? Did she already love someone else?

So many questions rush to me as I look out of the window and onto the festivities below. Our engagement party and I know I should be there, I can see you weaving about the crowd talking to royals and nobles.

I'm leaving you tonight Yuri. I pass the red dress laying on our bed and the small compacts of make up by the mirror, glaring at them one last time I left our room.

_**I was losing myself to somebody else**_

_**But now I see**_

_**I don't wanna pretend**_

_**So this is the end of you and me**_

_**Cause the girl that you want**_

_**She was tearing us apart**_

_**Cause she's everything**_

_**Everything I'm not**_

All the guards would be out protecting you so I knew this was my only chance. I ran down the hallways and out the back door, through a large iron gate and into the small woodland area. From beyond the fence I could the lights and hear the chuckles of the nobles. I slow to a walk and lean against a tree to catch my breath but I feel something latch onto my wrist and I gasp and try to wrench my wrist away.

"What are you doing Wolfram?" You said coldly and I stopped struggling and looked into the sad eyes. I keep silent, there is nothing I can say to justify me being here.

"You're not wearing your dress or make up, Everyone is waiting for you. Go change and I'll inform them of your arrival," You said pulling on my wrist but my feet remained glued to the floor.

"I am a man Yuri, I don't wear dresses or make up," I snarled and you turned back to me with a bemused expression.

"I know that, Go get changed," Your voice rang out but I could hardly hear it over the sound of my blood boiling.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Yuri," I choked out trying with all my might not to cry.

"I am your fiancé so you will be coming to the party," You growled and I could feel your fingers tightened painfully across my wrist.

"I won't let you control me. You say you love me as a man, yet you dress me up in woman's clothes, make my hair long like a woman and make me put make up on my face!" I yelled and my eyes begged you to tell me I was being stupid. But you didn't.

You didn't see Conart, Gunter, Gwendal and Murata hiding behind nearby trees, probably making sure I don't kill you.

"I love you as a man but I don't make you dress up as a woman!" I said letting a numb feeling cover my heart.

_**Now wait a minute**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never knew all the things that I had**_

_**Hey don't u get it**_

_**I'm not going anywhere with you tonight**_

_**Cause this is my life**_

_**I was losing myself to somebody else**_

_**But now I see**_

_**I don't wanna pretend**_

_**So this is the end of you and me**_

_**Cause the girl that you want**_

_**She was tearing us apart**_

_**Cause she's everything**_

_**Everything I'm not**_

"You obviously don't love me Yuri, please break the engagement!" I begged and I pulled my wrist away and cradled the abused skin.

"I can't… Now just go get changed into your dress, You are being ridiculous Wolfram!" You shouted back and you lunged forward but I kept out of your reach.

"I love you as you! Why can't you love me as a man!" I cried angrily.

"Because it's SICK! BECAUSE IT'S WRONG! I have to marry you to curry favour with the same sex couples and you look enough like a girl that it doesn't make me throw up! Even if I have to sacrifice my love life for it! I will remain the popular ruler of the Kingdom!" You blurted out and stood still, your entire body shaking. You looked green at the thought of being with me.

"If you want a woman, Marry a woman Yuri. I won't give my love and freedom to someone like you! You make me sick! You're such a hypocrite! I would never marry someone so ignorant!" I screamed and with that I turned on my heel and ran.

_**But now I see**_

_**I don't wanna pretend**_

_**So this is the end of you and me**_

_**Cause the girl that you want**_

_**she was tearing us apart**_

_**Cause she's everything**_

_**Everything I'm not**_

I didn't want to see your face! I wanted to run and run and feel the wind in my hair, the freedom I had been craving was surrounding me. I could hear the animals and leaves buffeted by the wind. I knew you would probably go off an marry some woman but for once in my life I didn't care. Our observers would probably be on your side and hate me for 'disrespecting' my king. I didn't care what happened next, I was finally free to be me.

* * *

Charlotte: **Sneaks away**

Yuri: CHARLOTTE! Get back here! I love Wolf as a man!

Charlotte: I know but it was just an idea :/

Wolfram: It's just a story, Ignore it wimp.

All: Review

Wolf + Yuri: Give her all the help she needs and banish those evil angst fairies!


End file.
